netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Annabelle Warren/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Hayden Townsend * Annabelle: Hello? Is someone there? Have you come to play with me? * Hayden: Now what is this? Wow you look so out of place. You crawled out of a fairy tail? * Annabelle: I don't know where i'm from... * Hayden: Ah who cares, whether you are from a fairy tail or a nightmare; scary dolls are nothing special. * Annabelle: I don't want to scare...i want to play. * Hayden: Guess what dollface so do I. I love to "play" with my victims. Strike fear into them before putting them out of theirr miscery. It's so much fun! * Annabelle: You play with emotions? I don't understand. * Hayden: Then how about this? I also like to play a game of "Peekabo". I hide and then i frighten your plastic heart! * Annabelle: I don't like that game! I want to play something else! Corda Collodi * Annabelle: Oh...another toy. * Corda: Don't you dare call me a toy! I am NOT a toy! I'm a real boy! * Annabelle: Now now don't be mean...it took me forever to find a new playmate. * Corda: Play...? That word is so foreign to me! I never was allowed to play! Never as a boy! * Annabelle: Don't worry we can play together... * Corda: Shut up! You are missing the point! * Annabelle: Maybe playtime will help cheer you up? We can have a great tea party... * Corda: Stop it! Stop treating me like i'm some sort of toy! I shall be a real boy! You are acting like a child! You may be a girl...but i envy those who "play"! Well i got something good for ya. How about you "Play Dead" instead! * Annabelle: I don't like the sound of that game... Boss Fight Sub-Boss Annabelle is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Annabelle: Hello...someone there. The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: What is this? * Annabelle: Hello, you are the one who invented this game are you? * Wiseman: You think this is a "game"?! * Annabelle: You did all this...you invented the rules...it's a game. * Wiseman: You're mind is like that of a child. I shall waste no time with you. * Annabelle: But you are in charge of this game...that must mean you are better at it. I must play with you and after that...i shall find someone else to play with. * Wiseman: Ignorant doll; no soul you have! I shall rid of you at once! * Annabelle: Time to play... Final Boss * Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Annabelle stands over him Annabelle: That was fun...but the game is over. I'll find a new playmate... * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Annabelle: There's more? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Annabelle: I'm confused. * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Annabelle: I'm bait? But...that's cheating. * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Annabelle goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Annabelle: You can't just change the rules... * Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Annabelle: This is not fun...not fun at all. * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Annabelle walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Annabelle: '''I hope to say goodbye. '''Annabelle then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Annabelle: 'Hey i just warn you still dead! * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''So you name Annabelle. * '''Annabelle: '''Yes that's my name, Annabelle Warren. * '''Samuel: '''Oh don't be fool, you name was gived about from the past 1600s. * '''Annabelle: '''Oh really. How did you know?!?! * '''Samuel: '''Wiseman was talking about you, a doll name from 1600s that gived a little girl. * '''Annabelle: '''As Wiseman was your friend? * '''Samuel: '''Yes and i manipulated as hated to struck to the curse into monsters. * '''Annabelle: '''Oh my, can you play with me? * '''Samuel: '''Play with you? No way i don't want to play of stupid childhood plays. * '''Annabelle: '''But i just need to play a fun, please?? * '''Samuel: '''YOU WANT TO PLAY? LET'S PLAY! Ending '''Pic of Annabelle looking down on the corpses of Wiseman and Demon * Annabelle: The game was over...no more cheating. No more changing the rules...no one left to play with...I'm bored...i'll find someone else. Pic of Annabelle walking out the gates of BlackHollow * Annabelle: Who wants to play with me? I hear giggles in the distance...of little girls...playmates! But...would they like it better...if i was small? Pic of Annabelle seeing a little girl about to pass by and then shrinks down into doll size and then plays dead, the little girl then stops dead in her tracks and then picks her up. * Annabelle: She stopped...she picked me up...and then she... Pic of the little girl hugging Annabelle. * Annabelle: She embraced me...i found someone to play with! Several picks of the little girl playing with her "new doll". From playing with other toys, tea parties, combing her hair etc. * Annabelle: It wasn't easy staying still...but she cared for me...i was playing...it was fun! Several picks show years going by to when the little girl is around 10 years old an accidentally pushes Annabelle off the bed who ends up rolling under the bed. * Annabelle: She accidentally hit me...i was waiting for her return. To see me under the bed and play with me...I was her favourite...but i saw her playing with another girl her age and size. I was jealous...but i will wait...i'm her favourite...she'll miss me and look for me eventually... Several picks show more years going by this time the girl in her teenage years. Doing her nails. * Annabelle: I was loosing hope...not once has she looked underneath the bed...but then... Pic of her "owner" accidentally dropping something which rules under the bed. She then puts her arm underneath the bed to reach out for it. * Annabelle: She reached out...and then... Pic of her "owner" grabbing Annabelle. * Annabelle: She grabbed me...she held me... Pic of the teenage girl shocked at the fact she found her missing doll. * Annabelle: I was happy at last...after nearly a decade we can play again! But little did i know...she wasn't there to play with me... Pic of Annabelle suddenly in a cardboard box with other toys with the words "For Sale" written on the side. * Annabelle: I was...suddenly abandoned...thrown away like...doesn't she want to play with me anymore? Pic of Annabelle suddenly looking angry. * Annabelle: What happened to all the love i got...am I trash...? It's not fair...not fair! Pic of Annabelle suddenly growing to human size, breaking the box she was held in. It then shows her digging into her apron pocket. * Annabelle: If she doesn't want to play with me anymore...she can't play with anyone else... Pic of Annabelle getting a knife from her apron pocket. Then it shows a pick of Annabelle shrinking down to doll size and slowly makes her way upstairs to where her former owners room is. It then shows her tieing her former owner up with rope and even taping her mouth shut. Her owner then wakes up with her eyes widened and the situation she is in but is more shocked on what she sees. * Annabelle: I shall find a new owner to play with...one that won't throw me away...one that will love me and play with me for all eternity! Pic of Annabelle standing on top of her holding her knife. * Annabelle: We had so much fun together...we played so many games together you and I...but unfortunately... Pic of Annabelle raising her knife up. * Annabelle: For you...playtime is over... Cuts to black as the sound of muffled screaming is heard while sounds of stabbing is heard. * Annabelle: Happy Halloween... Category:Character Subpages